Wireless devices are becoming widely prevalent and are increasingly requesting access to wireless channels. Wireless signals transmitted over these wireless channels are subject to undesirable effects such as attenuation, distortion, and delays. Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) training fields may be transmitted to help mitigate these effects.